Red vs Blue: The Sekirei Chronicles
by WyomingCowboy15
Summary: For the first time in history, the Reds and Blues get to be in the Sekirei world. I've always wanted to do something like this. And let us hope that it succeeds. For all of the Red vs. Blue and Sekirei fans around the world, this is for you. And maybe, Tucker might get lucky. BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!
1. A Very Simple Question

_"Roses are Red_

 _And Violets are Blue_

 _One day we'll cruise down_

 _Blood Gulch Avenue_

 _It's Red versus Red_

 _And Blue versus Blue_

 _It's I against I_

 _And Me against You_

 _Violets are Blue, Roses are Red_

 _Living like this we were already dead_

 _Hop in my car_

 _It don't have any doors_

 _It's built like a cat_

 _It lands on all fours_

 _My car's like a puma_

 _It drives on all fours"_

(This sounds better if you listened to the song.)

 **This is my first official crossover of Sekirei and… the most popular web series, Red vs. Blue. I have wanted to do something like this for a very long time. The writing above is the Blood Gulch Blues. I have no Idea how long this may take me to write, but with your helpful replies and positive feedbacks I may have the confidence to continue. I really do hope that this turns out well. And now, for the first time ever, a fanfic crossover of Sekirei and Red vs. Blue is underway.**

 **I do not own Sekirei or Red vs. Blue. And by the way, Caboose is my favorite character from RvB. Story happens sometime after RvB Season 5.**

Chapter One: A Very Simple Question

It was just like any other day at Blood Gulch Outpost 1 for the Reds. Both Grif and Simmons were just standing on top of the base and doing nothing, as usual. Grif was the one who was wearing orange armor and Simmons was in maroon colored armor. There was nothing much to do now, since the events that happened in the past. Like, O'Malley trying to destroy the world, Freelancers beating the living shit out of them, and a soldier sort of turned out to be pregnant and have an alien baby. Yep. Not much to do.

Simmons decided to break the long silence that was going on between him and Grif.

"Hey."

"Yeah," Grif asks.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

Grif got the feeling that this conversation has happened before. So, he had to give the best answer he could come up with.

"I don't know man. That is a very simple question isn't it? Why are we here? Are we just acting as simple product of some type of religious theory or acting as a meal to some sort of alien race or something? Yeah, I don't know. But it still keeps me up at night."

Simmons did not reply right at the end of Grif's statement. And so, another long silence was brought up and both of them just stared at each other.

"What?" Simmons broke the silence once again. "I meant why are we here instead of out there spying on the Blues?"

"Oh, uh… Yeah I don't know."

"Wait a minute. Why am I asking you? You pretty much hate doing work. All you ever care about is your laziness and of course, food."

Grif felt offended. "Hey! A man like myself has to keep up his reputation. By doing so, I must mind my Oreos 24/7."

Simmons really had so much regret for bringing that up in their conversation. In a way to not let it get carried away, Simmons decided to bringing back the previous topic of their discussion.

"Anyway, back to topic. We should be out there spying on the Blues and find out what their next move is. I mean, who knows what they could be planning. Maybe calling in reinforcements or creating a new type of weapon that could destroy us all!"

Grif said nothing at all. Just stood there and stared at Simmons for a brief moment.

"Uh, I don't how to put this, but you're starting to sound like Sarge."

"What," Simmons exclaimed, "no I'm not. I'm just stating the obvious."

"Yeah. Something like Sarge always does."

Simmons stared at Grif and thought about what he just said. In a sudden realization, he gasped.

"Holy shit! You might be right! I am turning into Sarge!"

"Yep," says Grif,"but less nerdy."

"I hate you man." Simmons said to Grif in a very depressed and defeated sigh.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

But, unbeknownst to these soldiers of their self-proclaimed best Red Army in the universe (according to Sarge), two other soldiers, one in cobalt armor and another in blue armor, were observing the Red base from a nearby cliff.

The one in cobalt was carrying a sniper rifle and the blue one had an assault rifle.

"Hey, Church!" The cobalt one was Church, the leader of the Blues. Or so, he claims to be. The Blues were mostly independent. They really don't much a leader at all. But, Church was the smart one of the team.

Church zooms out of the scope and turns to the blue armored one, standing to his right.

*Sigh* "What Caboose?" Church annoyed by this, which he actually was.

"What are they doing?"

"Goddammit! Why is it that every time I have the fucking sniper rifle and every time we spy on the Reds, everyone asks 'what are they doing' when the answer is always, 'they're just standing there and talking'!"

Caboose said nothing. Until, he spoke again. "What are they talking about?"

Church was about ready to throw him off the cliff, but he restrained himself and answered.

"You know what… I don't know, man. I have no idea what they ever talk about down there."

"Maybe they are talking about something, telepathically?" Caboose asked.

Church knew where this was going. He told him about it earlier. But for some reason, Caboose was so stupid he did not completely understand what he said.

"No Caboose. I already told you that time when you thought you heard something in your head, but you were only repeating what that alien was saying."

Caboose then started looking up at the sky, as if he was trying to find something.

"Apples?! Is that you?! Don't worry we will save you! Church! Hurry, we need to save Apples from the tree! I'll go get the ladder!"

Church just sighed after took off running back to Blue Base.

"I just had to open my fucking mouth." He then followed Caboose back to base.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back at Red Base, Grif and Simmons were keeping their conversation going. Grif was the one who was speaking.

"Yeah, I think we should do nothing today."

"What?" Simmons asked in a disappointed way. "We can't do that. We have to follow whatever orders Sarge or Command gives us. If you disobey them, you might be court martialed."

"Right, but out of all the orders we've been given, we nearly our asses killed. And aside from that, Sarge is a terrible leader. I still think I should take over command."

Simmons stared at Grif for a brief moment and told him the least possible truth there is. "You know that will never happen."

All of a sudden, Sarge, the Red leader in red armor carrying his handy shotgun, called out to both Grif and Simmons from the bottom of the base.

"Grif! Simmons! Get your high school girl gossiping carcass's down here on the double!"

Grif and Simmons immediately turned their attention to Sarge.

"Fuck," said Grif, "on our way sir!" And on que, both of them ran down the ramp meet up with their sergeant.

 **And so that was chapter on of my first crossover. I know it may be short, but this just the start I tried my best to make the characters sound like they were from the show, sort of. And in the future chapters, I may have difficulty writing lines for Tsukiumi. If anyone wants to help with, I would be grateful. I hope you like and we will get to the Sekirei world soon. So everyone, don't fret! And Grif! You are the worst soldier in the universe! Thank you and adios, amigos!**


	2. Meeting With Sarge

**Howdy all! Here is Chapter 2 of Red vs. Blue: The Sekirei Chronicles. Sorry it took long, but I only have one place that I could be able to do some writing, since I have no internet at my house. I'm trying to save money, so don't judge me. Having that said, I want to thank those who gave some interesting and helpful reviews on Chapter 1. Again, don't fret. We will jump to the Sekirei world, soon.**

 **I do not own Sekirei or RvB.**

Chapter Two: Meeting with Sarge

Grif and Simmons both double-timed to the spot where Sarge was standing.

"Hurry up ladies! This ain't no cheerleader's rally!" Sarge commanded. As the two soldiers arrived, Grif turned to Simmons with a questioning look.

"Cheerleader's rally?"

"Enough with the Valentine's exchange, you two!"

With all that said, Sarge was ready to make his announcement. Grif gave a deep annoying sigh, just to show that he did not want to hear what Sarge had to say.

"Now," Sarge began, "Can any one of you guess why I called you here…today?"

"Is it about another one of your 'genius' plans on how to destroy all the Blues?" Grif asked. He always knew that Sarge would have an idea to kill the Blues. But, mostly all of them turned out to be such a disappointment for Grif almost got killed from the things that went wrong. **_It was worth it._** **What the… Sarge what are you doing here?!** **_I was just walking by and saw you writing this and wanted to know how many times I will try to get Grif killed._** **No! That… it… get the fuck out of here! You're messing me up!** **_Okay! Try to get Grif killed for me!_** **GET OUT OF HERE!**

 **Sorry about that. Where was I…Oh yeah!**

Sarge, upon hearing Grif's rhetorical question, he quickly turns to him and shouts, "Damn it, Grif! Don't spoil it!"

"How is that spoiling anything when every time you call us down here to tells what plan you made?"

"Simmons," Sarge turns to Simmons, "get on the turret and blast a thousand rounds at Grif!"

"Yes sir!" Simmons responds.

Grif sighed. "What do you want to tells us, sir?"

"Today, I just received a call from the new Red Command. And they have told me that they may have come up with a new strategy on how to defeat the Blues!"

"How did they come up with one when it should have been done years ago?" Grif asked sarcastically.

"Command has announced that they have devised a brand new teleportation device that could take us back to when the Blues were formed and we will wipe them out from the face of the universe!"

Simmons and Grif turned to each other, confused. "That's it?" Grif asked turning back to Sarge.

"That's it, dirtbag! Now, Lopez has the device and is working to get it operational. Donut is helping as well."

"How could Donut help working on something highly advanced like that?" Simmons asked.

"He just volunteered. And besides, how could I say 'no' to that little rascal." Sarge answered. "Now, follow me to back of the base and observe what your greatest leader just received from Command!"

Grif gave a heavy sigh. "I hope that the Blues don't have to put up with this shit."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Now do you understand, Caboose? There is no cat stuck in a tree." Church said, trying to help Caboose understand.

"Is he down already?! Oh thank God! Apples is safe!" Caboose cheered happily. Church gave an irritated sigh.

"So, what did you guys see at Red Base?" asked a teal colored soldier. Yes many of you have guessed it. It was Tucker.

"Nothing. They were just standing there and talking. We were gonna see what would next, until dumbass over here, started running back here and I had to follow him." Church answered.

"Man," said Tucker, "do those guys ever do anything?"

"Oh what are you complaining about? We always do stuff," said a yellow colored soldier running in to join the conversation with a purple one following behind. Yes, it's Sis and Doc!

"Yeah? Name one thing we've done so far," asked Church.

Sis looked up at the sky into deep thinking. A minute has passed and Sis found an answer.

"I don't remember."

"Exactly!"

"Don't get all upset, Church. There is something we could possibly do. I'm pretty sure that Reds might do some stuff." Doc said, attempting to cheer him up.

'Yeah right," said Tucker, "I bet the Reds aren't do anything right now."

Unbeknownst to the Blues and Doc (since he's not really a Red or Blue), the Reds are working on one of their next diabolical schemes ever. Or so they may think.

 **And there you have it! Chapter two finally completed! Once again, I apologize for making you all wait for such a long while. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always acceptable, if they are helpful and positive. And, I would like ask any of my viewers if you would like to be my editor. Requirements: good with literature, knows how to correctly write the lines for Tsukiumi, and enjoys this crossover. Thank you and stay tuned for Chapter three.**


	3. Teleportation X320 and Where are we?

**Hello all1 I really do apologize for keeping y'all waiting for an update. I was having a series of writer's block and have been trying to write new stories. But now, here is the third chapter of my Red vs. Blue: The Sekirei Chronicles fanfic! Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs. Blue or Sekirei.**

Chapter Three: Teleportation X320 and... Where are we?

Sarge led his two subordinates into the center floor of the base, where two others were standing with tools lying around a certain medium sized object sitting on the floor. The two soldiers working on the object both wore brown colored armor and pink colored armor, even if it was referred as lightish red by the one wearing it. But really, it is pink.

Sarge turns to Grif and Simmons. "Men," he says. "This the machine I've mentioned earlier. The best thing Command has ever given us. This is the Teleportation X320."

Grif just stared at the machine for a moment before he spoke.

"That's it? I thought it would be larger."

"Grif, you don't always expect things to be the way you want them to be. Because you're always wrong and I'm always right."

"Bullshit!"

Sarge pumps his shotgun and aims at Grif. "You wanna tell that to my shotgun's face! I am always right and you all know it. Right, Simmons?

"Oh definitely, sir," answers Simmons.

"Seriously," Grif says to Simmons. "You are the number one kiss ass of this team!"

Sarge lowers his weapon. "Anybody else have any objections?"

"I thought you had the correct answers to solve any problem. And you were right!" The pink armored one says as if he was talking to his math teacher at his high school graduation, happily.

"Thank you, Donut! Lopez?"

The brown armored one, Lopez, looks up from his work on the Teleportation X320 and looks to his commander.

"A decir verdad, usted es la mayor cantidad de un idiota como el chico de color azul en el equipo azul." _Truth to be told, you are as much of an idiot like the blue guy on Blue Team._ Lopez answers in Spanish, which nobody understands or speaks.

Sarge looks over his shoulder. "Hehe, Lopez you old kidder. You can worship me later."

"Buena puta Dios!" _Good fucking God!_

"How is the machine coming along?" Sarge asks Lopez.

"El sistema de cableado se ha enredado en el proceso de envasado. Se puede tomar alrededor de una hora de desenredar sin dañar los cables." _The wiring system has been tangled up from the packaging process. It may take about an hour to untangle without damaging the wires._

"Hot damn! Lopez will have it running in five minutes!"

 _Jesucristo!_ Lopez says in his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Blue Base, Church and Tucker were having a chat.

"I gotta be honest with you," says Church. "I really do miss Tex a lot."

"Really! She was a total bitch! How can you miss her just like that?"

"Hey! She was my girlfriend! How could I not miss her?"

Tucker sighed. "Don't you even remember all of the shit she put us through? When she was captured by the Reds, she didn't thank us for saving her. Oh, and used Caboose for target practice when she first arrived."

"Yeah, I know. But still, she was my girlfriend and I really cared about her."

Tucker stood silent for a minute, staring at Church.

"Okay. But she was still a bitch." He then turns to his left, looking out to where Red base was, at the other end of the box canyon in the middle of nowhere.

Church follows Tucker's example and does the same. Both of them said nothing.

"Why did Tex use Caboose for target practice?" Church asked.

"She just told him to stand in front of a block on top of base. She didn't really tell him what for and started shooting around his body. He was scared shitless."

"Wow," says Church.

"HEY CHURCH! TUCKER!" Called a voice shouting their names. A very familiar voice.

"What is it, Caboose?" Tucker asked.

Before he could answer, Caboose looked around the base like if he was looking.

"I can't find Apples anywhere! Sister can't find him either! HELP US!" And he ran back into the base.

Tucker and Church stared at each other for a few seconds. Church let out a deep and annoyed sigh.

"What is with that no brained idiot?! I just told him that the imaginary cat is not real!"

"Well," says Tucker. "I guess he is too stupid enough to understand."

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Red Base, approximately an hour as Lopez said, managed to untangle the wires and finished the Teleportation X320. He didn't allow Donut to help with the wires, because he would totally do more than untangle them. Just make it a lot worse.

"Es terminado y listo!" _It is finished and read!_ said Lopez to Sarge.

"Excellent news, Lopez! Huh, took longer than I thought it would."

"That's because it did," says Grif.

"Grif! Don't question my ability to tell time!"

Grif sighed.

"So, what now, sir?" asked Simmons.

"And now," says Sarge. "All we have to do is type in this number code into the control system and it should take us to the _very_ past. Then, we'll take the color Blue out of existence. Simmons, you get to type the code in." He hand a piece of paper that had the Command symbol on the top to simmons. The paper had the code number printed on it. Sarge continues, "Grif, you are responsible for carrying all of the extra ammo. Lopez and Donut, you two will be right behind me and see your glorious leader charge into the face of the enemy. Actually, if I put Grif in front and I w-."

"Stop." Grif interrupted before Sarge could finish.

Simmons looks over the code, confused.

"Uh, sir," he says. "Is this really the code? It's just a four numbered code, _2-0-2-0_."

Sarge looks to Simmons.

"Simmons! Stop asking dumb questions and punch the code in already!"

"Yes sir!"

Simmons walks up to the Teleportation X320, goes down on one knee and pushes the code into the keyboard, where a small red button with "Push to Activate" inscribed on its surface. When he finished, he moves his finger above the red button.

"Ready, sir!"

Sarge turns to Simmons. "Alright! At the end of my countdown, push the button."

"Really?" asks Grif. "A countdown? Why not just go now? It would be much easier."

"Negative! Counting down makes more dramatic. That is the way of Red Team."

Once that was said, Sarge starts his count down from 10.

 _9..._

 _8..._

 _7..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Church and Tucker run inside the base, finding Sister, Doc, and Caboose standing.

"Doc," Church says. "Can't you do something about these two morons?"

Doc looks to Church. "Hey I'm medic. Not a psychologist."

 _6..._

"What about pills?"

"Pills?" asks Sister. "Like prescription or the _other_ kind?" She sounded dirty when she asked.

"Prescription," Church answered.

 _5..._

"Sorry Church. I can't just diagnose someone with pills. And also I do not have any." Doc says, innocently.

"OH, COME ON!" Church screamed. "You're a fucking medic! How can a medic not have any pills for anything?!"

"Yeah!" Tucker jumps into the discussion. "Especially the kind that Sister was thinking of."

 _4..._

"Oh don't even start with that!"

At Red Base.

 _3..._

"Get ready men!"

"Sarge," Grif says to him. "If we killed at the beginning, I blame you for that."

"That's the spirit!"

"Yeah! Let's give it to 'em gang," Donut cheered.

"Espero idiotas te maten primero!" _I hope you idiots get killed first._

 _2..._

"You're right, Lopez!" says Sarge. "Today is a good day to die!"

At Blue Base.

"Caboose," says Church, irritated. "I am going to tell you this last time!"

 _1..._

"YOUR. IMAGINARY. CAT. IS. NOT..."

"PUNCH IT!" Sarge ordered Simmons. And he pushed.

All of a sudden, the machine started glowing bright blue and made a loud, buzzing, vibrating sound.

The Red team started to glow blue too. And in a flash, they disappeared. Along with their Warthog.

At Blue Base, the same thing happened. All including Sister and Doc were glowing blue and disappeared in a flash, leaving the tank behind.

After that, there was total silence at Blood Gulch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bright blue flash appeared. And all of the members of Red and Blue team were lying flat on the ground, which looked like grass. A tall wooden fence was surrounding the area. The warthog landed softly on its tires on a concrete street outside the fenced area. Groaning in pain, the soldiers slowly stood up on their feet. Church shook his head and looked around him. _What the fuck?_

What he saw around him, was a large house like building, a tall tree, and it was a peaceful, bright sun-shining day. The area was totally unfamiliar to him.

"Where the hell are we?" He asks himself.

"What in the heck just happened?" Sarge asks, quickly jumping up to his feet and looked around. "Where are we? Grif what did you do the machine? And why are the Blues here?"

"I didn't do anything!" Grif complained. "I didn't even touch the damn thing!"

Sarge aims his shotgun at Church.

"Why are you here Blue?" he questions.

"Hey! I don't even know what is going on or what just happened!"

"Well," Caboose says. "We were at Blue Base trying to find Apples and all of sudden a bright light was around us we got here."

"Thank you, Caboose." said Church.

"We still didn't find Apples."

"Alright, shut up!"

"What's this thing?"

Church turns to the sound of Tucker to his right, who was looking at a round object lying on the ground.

"Don't even think about try to take it, Blue." says Sarge aiming his shotgun at him now. "Or you'll have to answer to my shotgun here."

"Seriously. What is it?" asked Doc.

"I don't know." says Sister. "But it looks pretty cool how does it work?"

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" said everyone but Caboose.

"What is all this noise?" Said a voice. Everyone turned to see a woman with long purple hair with a white ribbon tied onto the back of her head, wearing a white dress of some sort with a purple sash around the waist, standing on the porch of the building with the door slid open.

The Reds and Blues stood where they were in shock and surprise.

Caboose waves his right hand at the woman. "Hello!"

Church, Tucker, and the rest had no clue where exactly where they were. But Church understood that wherever they were, it would be so good. At all.

 **Yes! Third chapter done and the Reds and Blues are in the Sekirei world now, at last! Phew, I think this was the longest chapter I've wrote so far. I really enjoyed it. I hope you enjoyed it as well. Please leave a review and fave this story, and I will continue this greatest crossover. Of all time.**

 **-WyomingCowboy15**


	4. Unexpected Arrival and Introductions

**Hello everyone! I'm back for a new chapter to my favorite crossover, of all time. I've read the recent reviews and I think they were very interesting ones. I would like to personally thank Meanjojo for his/her comment. This person has brought a new idea for the chapter I have posted for everybody. And WOW! 15 followers and 10 favorites! Thank you so much for enjoying this great story. Enough talk! Here is chapter four of Red vs. Blue: The Sekirei Chronicles! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Red vs. Blue or Sekirei.**

 _"Ima inochi ga hora kizashite chitte yuku._

 _Nigirishimeta unmei mou mayou koto wa nai._

 _Musubiau kizuna akatsuki matsu sora ni itoshi_

 _kimi dakishimete orenai inori wo._

 _Mada daremo yoru no naka. Ima wa tada KOKORO no_

 _oku ni sawatte afureru atsusa subete sasagetai!_

 _Yumemiru ashita e hirogeru tsubasa wa ano hi_

 _no kimi ga kureta omoi wa kizamareta._

 _Chikai no kotoba ga kiseki wo okosu yo._

 _Takanaru mune habatake! Tobitateru negai haruka_

 _takaku."_

 _(Theme from 'Sekirei' Season 1)_

Chapter Four: An Unexpected Arrival and Introductions

It was a wonderful, bright, and sunny morning in Shinto Teito. The streets were crowded with early morning pedestrians, the coffee shops were packed, and cars driving around every corner and every direction.

At Maison Izumo, birds were chirping as they sat on the tree branches. It was so far a very peaceful day. Well, not for one person who was residing within the inn. Minato Sahashi, a 19 year old ronin, who has also miserably failed the college entrance exams twice. And, was now part of a game that was run by MBI, mid-bio informatics, called the _Sekirei Plan_. Minato was brought into the game by first meeting Musubi, a fist-type Sekirei, and becomes her master, an Ashikabi. Both of them get kicked out of Minato's apartment and accidentally meet Miya Asama, the landlady of Maison Izumo, and are welcomed.

Minato also meets Kagari, a tenant and friend, and also a host at a local club. Uzume, also a tenant, who happens to be a Sekirei as well and has already been winged. Next, a little girl named Kusano. Minato saved her from others who wished to abusively claim her and becomes her master. Then comes, the smart and pervertedly creepy, Matsu. She is a renegade Sekirei, who hides in secret in Maison Izumo. She becomes Minato's Sekirei, too. Tsukiumi, the strong willed, determined Water Sekirei, who is also the self-proclaimed spouse of Minato. Even though, Miya strictly forbids sexual relations in her inn. Then lastly, Kazehana is a Wind Sekirei. She is not part of Minato's harem yet, but she will get the chance. Sometime.

In his bedroom, laying in his futon on the floor, Minato slowly opens his eyes. He started to raise himself up, but there was a lot of weight gripping his body. Lifting his head, he sees Musubi and Tsukiumi holding unto his arms. Matsu and Kusano were holding his waist. Looking at his alarm clock, it read 6:35 in the morning.

He sighs heavily. _I really hope I don't get anymore Sekirei's._

Just then, his bedroom door quickly opens. Standing there was Miya herself, with the scary smile on her face. Minato knew he was gonna be in trouble, again. An illusion of a demon's face appears behind Miya.

"Well Minato," she says. "Since you have broken my rule again, there will be no breakfast for you."

"WHAT! But I didn't do anything!" Minato exclaimed. This made everyone else in the room wake up.

"Rules are rules, Minato."

Minato was ready to protest again, when suddenly a bright blue flash and buzzing sound appeared outside of the house.

"What was that?" asked Musubi.

"I swear I had nothing to do with it," Matsu announces to be innocent.

Miya turns and headed downstairs. When she got to the bottom, she heard voices.

 _Don't even think about trying to take it, Blue. Or you'll have to answer to my shotgun here._

 _Seriously, what is it?_

 _I don't know, but it looks pretty cool. How does it work?_

 _DON'T TOUCH IT!_

To see what was outside, Miya rushes to the porch and slides open the door.

"What is all this noise?" She asked as she opened the door. The next thing she knew, she was standing there, wide eyed in surprise and had her mouth slightly open. She was staring at a group of unknown individuals, wearing metal armor in a variety of colors; red, maroon, orange, brown, pink, blue, teal, yellow, purple, and a type of light blue. They were also carrying weapons that she has never seen before. All she knew they looked dangerous. But when they noticed her, they didn't make any sudden movements or do anything. They just stood there, looking at her.

The blue one waved his right hand at her.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully and happily.

Whoever they were, Miya never thought she would encounter an unexpected arrival.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato, Musubi and the others ran down the stairs and found Miya standing at the doorway on the porch.

"Landlady," Tsukiumi calls out to her as she and her comrades approach. "What tis happening?"

"Yeah," says Minato. "Did something happen in the-"

Before he could finish, he looked in the Miya was looking, and his eyes opened wide.

"Oh."

The rest of the group were the same. They were all now staring at the colored armor people. They didn't say a word. Just stood and stared.

Kusano hid behind Minato, clinging onto his pants. She looked so scared.

Minato looks to Matsu.

"Are they with MBI, Matsu?" He whispers to her. Matsu pushes her glasses back in place.

"I don't think so. I have never seen anything like this before. MBI never made weapons or armor like that. Well, armor in different colors that is."

"Why is one them pink?" Kagari asks with an eyebrow.

"It's not pink! It's lightish red!"

Minato and everyone around him gasped.

The one in orange sighed. "Donut, face it. It's pink. You can't deny it."

"Oh," the maroon one says. "Said the one whose color is confusing everyone else."

"GUYS!" The colored group turns to the one in light blue. "Now is not the time for debates! We have a situation here!"

"Hey! That's my line!" The one in red complained.

"Hi, I'm Musubi!" The colored people turn to see a girl with brown ponytail type hair, wearing what looked like to school gym clothes, standing right in front of them. They had no idea what to say to that. The light blue one just stared at her and nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"Hello. My name is Michael J. Caboose." The blue one said. Musubi was surprised. He understood what she said.

"You can understand what I'm saying?"

"You can understand what she's saying?" The teal one asked the blue one.

"Tucker," said the light blue. "Our helmets have automatic translators to understand many languages. Well, except that we can't understand Lopez."

"Eso es porque eres todos los idiotas." _That's because you're all idiots._

"You're right Lopez. Things are very weird here." The red one responded to the brown one.

"So then," said the purple stepping in. "Is everyone everyone okay? No broken bones or anything?"

"OWWWW! My butt is really sore!" cried the yellow one.

The teal one turns to the yellow. "Well, I know how to fix that." He said seductively and finished with a, "BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!"

"HEY! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" yelled the orange one.

"Well, this really awkward," said Kagari.

"Yeah," says the light blue. "I would have agree with that guy."

Miya giggles.

"Well then. Why don't you all come inside and explain yourselves." She said as she moved to the side to allow entry. Taking up her offer, they all move inside the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they entered the living room, Miya sat herself on her knees.

"Please introduce yourselves," she says.

The light blue one was the first to address himself.

"I'm Leonard Church, the leader of Blue Team."

Next was the teal one. "Lavernius Tucker. Part of Blue Team and I'm also a lover, not fighter."

The blue one. "My names is Michael J. Caboose. And I like to say, if you vote for me, all of your wildest dreams will come true."

"Caboose, you're not running for class president," said Church.

"Hi there! I'm Kaikaina Grif. Everyone calls me 'Sister'. I like to party and meet lots of guys," says the one in yellow. She looks at Kagari and quietly says, "He looks hot."

"Hello everyone. I'm Doc. I am a medical officer for both the Reds and Blues." The purple one introduces himself.

Minato was confused.

"Wait a minute. Reds and Blues?"

"That's right, dirtbag!" says the red one. "I'm Sarge, leader of Red Team. And famous for my greatest one liner, 'You just got Sarged'."

"Anyway," the maroon one steps in. "I'm Private Dick Simmons. The smartest person of Red Team."

"Also, the biggest kiss ass." The orange one remarked. This made Miya, Musubi, and Kusano giggle a little. He continues. "I'm Dexter Grif. I just like to sit back, put my feet up, and just do nothing. Oh, and I'm Sister's brother by the way."

"Hola, soy Lopez. El robot del equipo rojo." _Hello, I am Lopez. The robot of Red Team._ The one brown said. The residents of Maison Izumo did not understand what he said.

"Oh yeah," says the pink one. "He's Lopez, our Red Team's robot."

"Solo lo dije." _I just said that._

"He doesn't speak any english. Only spanish."

"No jodas, Sherlock!" _No shit, Sherlock!_

"Oh right, I did forget to introduce myself. Thanks Lopez."

"Cristo!"

"I am Franklin Delano Donut. And no, my color is not pink. It's lightish red."

"PINK!" Yelled Grif.

When they have finished, it was their hosts turn to introduce themselves. Miya was first and announced her ownership of Maison Izumo. Then Minato Sahashi. Musubi already introduced herself minutes ago. Kusano shyly addressed her name to the audience. Matsu was next. Tsukiumi proudly announced her name and stated being Minato's wife. Kazehana, who was slightly drunk and was holding a bottle of sake, was introduced. Kagari and Uzume were the last ones.

"So," Church awkwardly says. "Miss Asama, can you exactly tell us where we are? We have no idea."

"Of course. You all are in Shit Teito, the capital of Japan."

"JAPAN!" The Reds and Blues exclaimed.

"Why in great Gustavo would we be sent to Japan?!" asked Sarge. "Are you sure you put the right code in Simmons?"

"Yes sir. Now that I think about it, the code might be..." Simmons looks to the Izumo group. "What year are we in?"

Minato answers. "It is 2020."

 _2020?_ Simmons asks in his head. Then he remembers the code number.

"Guys, I think command has sent all of us to the past in Japan."

All of the Reds and Blues were now sure where they were.

"I don't get it," said Caboose.

 **WOW! That was long. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I also hope I did good on Tsukiumi's dialogue. If not, let me know. Anyone who wish to help with Tsukiumi's lines, please PM me and we'll see where we can go from there. Stay tuned for chapter 5. Adios!**

 **-WyomingCowboy15**


	5. Gathering Info

**Hey guys! I know it may be a tad early, but I am posting the fifth chapter to this story. In this chapter, it will be set before the bridge escape. You're all probably asking yourselves, why have it taken place before the end of season 1? Well, there will be some OVA chapters at the end. Plus, I am planning to do a sequel of this story,** ** _Red vs. Blue: The Sekirei Chronicles II._** **What do you think? Sound like a good idea?**

 **Anyway, here is chapter five of** ** _Red vs. Blue: The Sekirei Chronicles._**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sekirei or Red vs. Blue.**

Chapter Five: Gathering Info

Standing on the highest roof of the tallest tower, Teito Tower, Hiroto Minaka was overlooking the Japanese metropolis as usual. Wearing the same stupid grin on his face, no one could figure out what was he planning. Not even his head of the Sekirei Plan, Takami Sahashi.

"Minaka." Speaking of the devil, there she was. Standing behind him at a 5 foot distance, she was carrying a tablet in her hand and a cigarette in the other. "We just a report of a unfamiliar light interference due north of the city."

"Yes. I have been standing watching everything, Takami. Though I am uncertain of the turn of events, I have a reason to believe that the Gods may have presented us a new piece of the tale." Minaka said like a maniac, too obsessed with his game.

"How can you be so sure of that? One of our satellites just picked up this image from the Maison Izumo area."

She hands the tablet to Minaka. Minaka observes the image on the screen and jaw slightly dropped. What he just witnessed was a group of colored armored people standing where they were. He has never seen anything like it before, even a pink armored soldier. Their weapons were unfamiliar to him.

But, instead of reacting to this new news Minaka brought a smile on his face.

"I guess I have been right. The Gods did bring a new tale."

Takami raises an eyebrow. "Minaka, what are you saying? We have no clue where they came from and what they're doing here."

Minaka laughs historically. "HAHA! My dear Takami, you should have faith in the Gods. For they brought these groups of unknowns to be part of this game."

Takami had no absolute idea of what is happening now. She looks out into the distance says in her mind. _Minato, what is going on over there?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Maison Izumo, the residents sat in silence. They were taking in all of the new information that was put into a long story about the Reds and Blues. They were told about their great journey, their fight with a Freelancer named Wyoming and an AI called Omega/O'Malley, and how they were in this war between Red and Blue teams in box canyon in the middle of nowhere called Blood Gulch.

Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"So let get this straight," says Minato in curiousity, "You all are from a distant future, fight against each other for some flag. And you had this machine that mistakenly brought you here in our time?"

"Wasn't our fault! Tucker did it!"

"Caboose, we didn't have their shitty machine. Fuck, we didn't even know about it."

 _Ahem_.

Tucker turns to Miya.

"Foul language is not allowed here." Her demon mask appear behind her head. "Do I make myself clear?"

Tucker never thought he would be afraid of another woman beside Tex, but he was. He nods nervously.

"Yeah, no problem."

"You look scary even though you are smiling and pretty," said Caboose, happily complimenting Miya.

She giggles at his compliment. "Thank you, Caboose."

 _Oh my god, he just said one the smartest things ever._ Church thought to himself.

"And what hast thou said of one of thee men being with child." Tsukiumi asked, blushing a bit by the question.

Grif and Simmons stare at each other then back at her.

"You do know that nobody talks like that anymore, right?" Grif asked.

Tsukiumi glared at him as if she was ready to pounce him into the ground.

Tucker took the liberty of explaining how he first found a glowing sword in a hole and was taken on a quest by an alien, who happened to secretly an unexpectedly impregnated Tucker. Minato thought it was best to cover Kusano's ears throughout the story. At the end, nobody said a word.

Hiding behind a corner, Matsu was smirking as her glasses were shining bright.

Minato and Kagari were wide eyed.

Musubi stood all confused.

Tsukiumi was disgusted.

"I was the one who delivered the little guy," Doc added.

Kazehana blushed as she was still drinking sake, straight out of the bottle.

"Grif and Simmons both failed to follow orders to bury me properly, and ended being in an underground cave. I thought it hell, as it would have been since Donut was also down there."

Musubi looked at Sarge. "Why did you want to be buried alive?"

"Anyway," Church jumped in. "Can you guys tell us what you are and what do you do?"

Miya answers. "Of course. What would you like to know?"

Church stood silent for a moment before opening up to speak.

"Everything."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The people of Maison Izumo were unsure whether or not to tell them about the existence of Sekirei and the Sekirei Plan. Minato was afraid of what would happen to him if he told them. Instead, Matsu decide to tell them. She told the about the global conglomerate, MBI, and the man who owns the company. She mentions the Sekireis, their powers, their master is known as an Ashikabi, and how they're to participate in a game called the Sekirei Plan. The rules, the aftermath of a fight, etc.

Matsu mentions that Minato was an Ashikabi himself and Musubi, Kusano, Tsukiumi, and Matsu herself are his Sekireis.

When she finished, the Reds and Blues were dumbfounded and confused with all of this new info.

"So all of you, except for Ms. Asama are part of a sick game that they don't show publicly over some stupid tale about Gods and stuff?" Tucker asked.

Matsu pushed her glasses in place. "Well, when you put it that way. Yes."

Sarge looked overjoyed.

"Hehe, sounds more fun than Grifball! Where do we sign up?"

"SARGE!" Both Grif and Simmons cried.

"Why would everyone want to fight each other?" Donut asked. "Why can't they just get along?"

"My thought exactly," says Doc.

Uzume spoke up. "We're Sekireis. It's our destiny to fight with each other we want to or not. For our Ashikabi's." Even though her happy impression was still on her face, but her heart was very much sad as she thought the one person she cared the most. _Chiho._

"Besides," Matsu said. "Sekireis have to be winged by an Ashikabi with a pure heart. Though, there are those who force Sekireis to emerge out of their own free will."

"Well that's just ridiculous!" Sarge barked out loud. "How can a man just do that to a poor girl. If I see one of those dirtbags, I will rip off his partridge and kick him in the pear tree!"

"Bueno. Eso debería ser capaz de deshacerse de ti por algún tiempo." _Good. That should be able to get rid of you for a while._ Said Lopez.

"You're right Lopez, everybody else is not nice here," Donut said to him.

"Hey Miya!" Kagari calls out. "Did we have a jeep outside?"

"A jeep?"

"JEEP?! You mean the Warthog is here?" Asked Sarge as he ran out to the front door where Kagari was standing and peeks through the door. In the living room, Miya and everyone else knew what type of jeep they were talking about. A few seconds later, they could hear Sarge crying out in happiness.

 _"Sweet jibblin' jibblets! Our baby is here!"_

 **Alright guys. There you have it, the fifth chapter. I think it was short, but who cares. I did use some of Sarge's original one liners. He says the best one liners. So what do you think about this chapter? How about my idea I mentioned earlier? Tell me your opinions about it. I'll be back with chapter six. Sarge, you want to say anything?**

 **Sarge: You darn right I do! Enjoy this story or give an infinity! See you next time, DIRTBAGS!**

 **Once again, please review and I will continue the greatest Sekirei crossover. Oh, and I'm also watching Sekirei at home as well. Adios amigos! Adios!**

 **-WyomingCowboy15**


End file.
